The Final City
by MaiaIsabel
Summary: My version of City of Heavenly fire. Set a few months after City of Lost Souls. Rating may change to M later. Contains Jace & Clary Simon & Izzy, and a little Magnus & Alec. This is my first fan fic. Please Read and Review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Clary sighed and tossed the outfit on her bed. For the past hour she had been trying to decide on what to wear for her double date with Jace, Simon, and Isabelle. She had about 20 different outfits sprawled on her bed but everything she put on, she thought made her look childish and less beautiful than Isabelle. Jace always told her that she was beautiful and put up with the fact that she mostly wore jeans and sneakers but tonight she wanted to really wow him. With another sigh, she swept all the clothing into her arms and dumped it messily onto the floor of her closet. Then she grabbed her phone and dialed Isabelles number.

30 minutes later Clary was in Isabelle's room sitting on her bed while Isabelle excitedly searched her closet for a dress that suited Clary. She finally emerged with a dark blue dress over her shoulder.

"Here!" She squealed "This is perfect for you."

"Thanks Izzy." Clary replies with a slightly forced smile "I'll just go now." She slid towards the door trying to get out of Isabelle's room before she could do her hair and makeup.

"Hold it." Izzy said grabbing Clary by the wrist, "I'm not done with you yet."

She sat Clary down in her vanity chair and started yanking none too kindly on Clarys bright red locks.

"So," Izzy asked "Hows it going with Jace?"

"What'd ya mean?"

"You know..." Izzy answered with a slight smirk "Before you guys were like a couple of horny monkeys and now with the heavenly fire and shit, you can't even touch each other."

"Isabelle!" Clary squealed, taken aback slightly. "We were not like horny monkeys!"

"Alright, but I haven't forgotten about your little passionate alley makeout session."

"What about you and Simon?" Clary retorted

"What about us?" Isabelle asked, arching her eyebrows at Clary

"Nothing." Clary muttered.

"There, you're all done." Izzy put down the mascara wand she'd been using and spun the chair around so Clary could see herself. Clary blinked and jerked back, startled at how beautiful she looked. Izzy had made her cheeks glow and used a smoky grey eyeshadow that made her eyes pop. Her eyelashes looked long and her lips full and glossy. The dress was the best part though. It was not dark blue as Clary had first thought, but actually a deep violet that made her perfectly curled ringlets stand out. It hugged her body and showed the curves she'd developed in the last two years.

"Here." Isabelle passed her a pair of low, silver high heels. Isabelle herself was wearing an incredible silver dress with a plunging v-neck, and a slit in the side. Clary slid on the shoes and grabbed a black velvet jacket from Isabelle's coat rack. The two girls linked arms and walked out the door.

Simon stood with Jace waiting nervously. They were standing outside the Institute seeing as Simon couldn't go in, and he was trying to ignore the rush of doubts going through his head. For the past two weeks, he still wasn't sure what was going on with him and Isabelle. Sure they had kissed and held hands and done other coupley stuff but Simon wanted more. He wanted Isabelle to say those three little words to him. He wanted to be reassured that she felt the same way that he did. When she had asked him to go on a double date with Jace and Clary he thought it would be a good time to figure out how she felt. She had told him they would be going to some theater to see a movie, then out to a fancy restaurant. He was about to ask Jace what movie they were seeing when the doors of the Institute opened revealing Isabelle and Clary, arm and arm and chatting happily. Clary was wearing a short blue dress and Isabelle, a long silver one. they both looked amazing.

"Hey Si!" Clary said coming to give him a hug before going to stand next to Jace.

"You look beautiful." Jace said giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Hey Simon." Simon turned around and saw Isabelle with her hand on her hips grinning at him.

"You look amazing." Simon said as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then turned to Jace "So, what movie are we seeing?"

Jace shrugged "I don't know... Iz and Clary picked it." He glanced at his phone "We should go though." He gestured to the car and walked towards it with his arm around Clary.

Simon followed, hand and hand with Izzy. Izzy slid into the backseat next to Clary, and Simon was about to follow when he heard a faint rustling noise, too faint to be heard by mundane ears.

"What is it Si?" Clary asked

"Nothing." Simon replied hesitantly "I thought I heard something but it was probably just a cat."

"Okay, so get in. We're gonna be late!"

Simon slid in beside Isabelle, but before he closed the door he could have sworn he saw a flash of someones eyes, and the silver tip of a gleaming knife.

**So There's the first chapter. Read and review! Please tell me if you want more... **


	2. Chapter 2

The movie turned out to be some romantic comedy cliche. Halfway through Izzy put her head on Simon's shoulder and they started cuddling. Jace was making noises of disgust in the back of his throat and Clary was was staring stonily at the movie screen, annoyed and slightly angry that she and Jace couldn't do the same. When it was over the group walked out of the theater and headed towards the restaurant. Jace and Clary were quietly talking about something, while Izzy and Simon were walking a few paces behind. Simon was enjoying the feeling of her hand in his own and simply drinking in everything about her. As Jace and Clary stopped for a moment, Simon took the chance to talk to Isabelle.

"Iz... I've want to ask you something..."

"Hmm?" She replied gazing at the stars.

Simon took a deep breath that he didn't need and said "I love you Iz. I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, and I need to know if you feel the same way."

"Simon - i -..." She turned away from the stars to face him. " I love you too." and with that she pulled him towards her and began to kiss him. Simon loved the feeling of her in his arms, the silkiness of her hair, and the feel of her soft lips on his. Cars passed by and one of them honked loudly and yelled

"Get a room!" but they barely heard him. They were both caught up in their own worlds and were completely oblivious to the world around them. Simon heard Jace saying something about going to get a table, and for Clary to keep an eye on them, but he heard it faintly as if from a great distance. Simon heard Isabelle give a quiet whistle as he picked her up and spun her around. Then suddenly, as loud as a window breaking, Simon heard Clary scream. They instantly broke out of their passionate embrace and whirled around to look at Clary. In front of her was Sebastian flanked by at least 20 dark shadowhunters.

"Hey little sis." Sebastian said with a malicious grin on his face. "How ya doing?"

"Not so well thanks to you." Clary responded trying to sound confident. Simon could hear the unsteadiness of her voice though.

"Well, I'd love to chat but we'll have plenty of time for that when I bring you back to my place."

"Thats not going to happen!" Isabelle stepped out from behind me, her whip ready in hand.

Sebastians evil grin vanished and was replaced with a snarl. "You little Lightwoods get in the way of everything! Your brother was bad enough but I took care of him already today. But you little bitch are the worst. I'm going to enjoy killing you."

Simon who had been standing stock still through all of this heard Isabelle whisper to him

"Go! Get Jace now! Clary and I can handle this."

Simon gave her a nod and a quick peck on the cheek. Then he ran towards the restaurant. As he ran he heard the sounds of a sword being slashed and Izzy's whip flying through the air. He bolted into the restaurant and spotted Jace, and almost ran into him.

"What is it bloodsucker? Do you need some makeout 101? Sorry but I can't help you there. You could try Alec."

"Jace! Shut up! Sebastian came. Clary, and Izzy are trying to fight them off!"

That was all it took. The sarcastic expression slip off Jace's face and a one filled with hate, worry, and anger took it's place.

"Where?" he asked

"Come on." Simon said running from the restaurant. Jace followed him, both running as fast as they could to save the girls they loved.

When they arrived, nothing could have prepared them for the scene in front of them. There were at least 10 of the dark shadowhunters dead on the floor around them. Blood was everywhere and the smell of it was sickening. Decapitated body parts lay everywhere and Simon recognized two as Clary's dainty fingers. And lying in the middle of it was Isabelle, unconscious and covered in blood. As for Clary... She was gone.

**SO there's the second chapter. Hoped you liked it :) Reviews are much appreciated **


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, just letting you know that I really appreciate the reviews and thanks for supporting me. I'm trying to make my chapters longer so the next one will be uploaded by Friday night or Saturday afternoon. I'll probably upload a new chapter every 3-4 days. Thanks-

** Maia Isabel **


	4. Chapter 3

They headed back to the institute, Simon carrying Isabelle and Jace walking silently with his head hung. He had wanted to go after Sebastian, and he would have taken of right then but Simon had convinced him to go back to the institute to get weapons and alert the clave. Halfway through the car ride Izzy began to stir.

"It's all my fault..." she murmured restlessly.

"Shhhh." Said Simon "You can tell us when we get back to the institute."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, Jace gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were a bright white. When they pulled up in front of the institute, Jace jumped out of the car and ran to the doors. Simon picked up Isabelle and carried her.

"Jace, what-" Maryse started her voice faltering as she caught sight of Isabelle covered in blood in Simons arms. "Come inside, you can explain in here." Jace nodded and walked in followed by Simon who gave Izzy to Maryse and sat down on the steps. "I'll have her call you when she wakes up." Maryse turned to Simon and gave him a small smile. "You can go now though." Simon nodded and walked away as the three Shadowhunters went somewhere he could not follow.

* * *

"Walk." Said a dark Shadowhunter poking Clary in the back with a dagger.

'I heard you the first thousand times.' Clary tried to say but all that came out was a puff of air. ' Oh right.' she thought 'Stupid silent rune.' Sebastian had put that on her along with a hand binding rune. Then he had left saying he had business to attend to. Clary was now walking along an empty road surrounded by dark Shadowhunters. As she walked she tried to ignore the stinging pain in her back where the shadowhunter kept poking her, and worst of all, the throbbing of her left hand where the missing fingers had been cut off. She knew it had been an accident but she still was angry about it. Blood was still lightly dripping from it despite the iratze that Sebastian had put on her wrist. As the party of dark Shadowhunters stopped, Clary considered her options. She could try and fight of the remaining shadowhunters but she decided that her chances weren't good. Or she could wait until they arrived at where Sebastian was taking her and try to find out some information on what he was planning, and then try to escape, but she probably wouldn't be able to. Of course, there was always her third option; Run. She knew that the clock was ticking and she only had a matter of seconds before they started moving again. She decided to try and run back to the institute. Taking a deep breath she whirled around and kicked her captor in the face. Awkwardly holding his dagger in both hands she stabbed him in the arm then started to run as fast as she could towards the institute. She could hear the footsteps and yells of the shadowhunters behind her but she just kept running. As the yells quieted down she thought she had lost them, but she didn't let up her pace. She turned to glance behind her when she suddenly collided into something hard. Turning her head back around, she looked up and saw Sebastian's face grinning at her darkly.

"Going somewhere little sis?" he asked her mockingly.

Clary was about to stab him in the stomach when he grabbed her wrist in one smooth motion and twisted it around. She cried out in pain as she heard the bones crack.

"Really Clarissa." He whispered in her ear "I thought you were going to corporate a little better than this."

He grabbed the sword from his belt and she wondered if he meant to kill her. But all he did was turn it around and ram the handle hard into her temple. The last thing she remembered was Sebastian's arms closing around her as she fell... then black.

* * *

"By the angel, Jace! What happened?" Maryse Lightwood asked pacing around the library. They had gone to lay Isabelle down in the infirmary but she still hadn't showed any signs of life. Jace had checked her pulse and found it was incredibly faint but steady. Now he and Maryse were in the library and Maryse was demanding answers, but all Jace wanted to do was find Sebastian and rip him apart piece by piece. He was sick with worry for Clary, wondering what Sebastian could be doing to her right now.

"We went out on a double date," Jace said in a cracked voice "We were walking to the restaurant and I went inside to get a table. Simon came to get me and told me that we were being attacked. When we got back, Clary was gone, and Isabelle was lying on the floor with blood covering her."

" I'm going to have to alert the Clave about this Jace. I understand that you want to go after Sebastian now but I suggest you get a good night sleep so we can sort this out in the morning."

Jace looked at her with disbelief. Did she honestly think he could sleep right now? He had no intention of doing as Maryse suggested but he just said

"Fine, I'm going to check on Isabelle." And with that he left for the Infirmary.

When he got there, Izzy was sleeping peacefully and he decided to leave and find Simon but before he could, Isabelle called out to him.

"Jace," She said in a dry, cracking voice "Wait."

He turned around and sat in the chair beside her bed.

"The battle... It was all my fault."

"No Isabelle." Jace replied forcefully. He couldn't have his sister blaming herself. "I shouldn't have left you guys there. Maybe if I had been there..."

Izzy shook her head. "There were too many of them. For a while it seemed like we were winning, but then someone cut of Clary's fingers and she cried out so I turned around. Then Sebastian hit me with this blade and it felt like fire and I was bleeding so much. There was blood gushing out of my eyes and mouth and nose and I couldn't see. Sebastian laughed and I saw him pick up Clary and then the pain was too much and I blacked out."

"It's okay. It's not your fault. You just get some rest." Jace turned to go. He was almost out of the door when Isabelle said

"Jace, just promise me you won't do anything stupid. We all want to find Clary to, and we will find her."

Jace didn't turn around or say anything. He just walked out of the room.

Jace burst out of the institute and headed to Simon's house. He never liked the bloodsucker but he knew that Simon would do anything to save Clary.

"Simon!" He yelled banging on the door "Open up!" after 3 more minutes of Jaces knocking, a weary looking Simon opened up the door.

"What is it Jace?"

Jace looked at him. Did he really have to ask. Simon sighed.

"Look, I'm worried sick about Clary too, but going after her in the middle of the night with just you and me is basically a suicide mission."

"I don't care if I die trying to save her." Jace said through gritted teeth. "I'm going after her whether you help me or not."

"Jace, if you go after her and get yourself killed she will never forgive you. Not only that, but it will destroy her. As much as I don't like you I couldn't stand seeing Clary like that."

"Don't you understand bloodsucker! She probably already is being broken as we speak. Clary's strong, but Sebastian will find a way to break her. Did she tell you that he tried to rape her?"

Simons eyes widened at that.

"Let me get my jacket." He said "Then we'll go."

Jace nodded and waited as Simon rushed to his room. When Simon came out Jace said,

"I need to go back to the institute and pick up some weapons." Simon nodded and followed Jace out the door.

* * *

****WhenClary woke she was in a dark underground room that she could only describe as a dungeon. She was hanging from the ceiling wearing only her bra and underwear and she shuddered in disgust at the thought that Sebastian would have removed her clothing. At that precise moment Clary heard the door creak open and she saw Sebastian standing there with a smile on his face.

"Hello little sis. Do you like your new bedroom? If you corporate after you've drunk from the cup then maybe we can get you something a little more comfortable."

Clary glared at him. "If you're gonna make me drink from the cup then just do it already. Why do you have me down here in the first place?"

Sebastian made a tutting sound with his mouth. "Clarissa, isn't it obvious. I want you to suffer first."

Clary kept her gaze on him as he walked over to a weapons table she hadn't noticed earlier. He picked up a whip that looked like Isabelle, but instead of Isabelle's graceful gold one, this one was made of a jagged silver metal.

"This is made of demon metal." He said "Valentine used it on me. The scars will remind you that you belong to me, and only me." He circled around her until he reached her back. Clary closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. She heard the whip crack as it rushed through the air towards her bare skin. As it hit her she screamed. A bloodcurdling shriek. She had never felt anything like it before. This was what pure, unimaginable, pain felt like. He whipped her again and again, until she could feel her blood gushing down her back and splattering on the floor below her. She was screaming as loud as her lungs would allow, but on the 11th strike she realized, no one was there to hear her.


	5. Chapter 4

**So here's the next chapter. Hope you like it :)! Thanks again for the reviews! Sorry if Simon, Jace, and Izzy seem a little OOC, tell me what i can do to make them better. **

When Jace rushed into his room, he was surprised to find Isabelle sitting on his bed, looking perfectly healthy, and fully dressed in gear. As soon as she saw him her eyes narrowed.

"Jace Lightwood, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going after Clary, and you can't say anything to stop me."

She glared at him. "Well if I can't stop you, then I'm coming with you."

Jace's eyes widened. "Izzy, you can't. It's too dangerous. I'm not letting you-"

Isabelle cut in, "You're not letting me? Jace, if you're going after Clary on a suicide mission then I'm coming to."

Jace sighed and said "Come on. We need weapons and steles. Simons waiting outside."

Isabelles eyes narrowed again. "What? Simons here?"

Jace nodded. "He's right outside." And with that Isabelle stormed out of the room and off towards where Simon was standing. She walked up to him and slapped him hard on his face. Simons eyes widened.

"What was that for!" He yelped. Izzy doubted she had actually hurt him and she suspected the yelp was more for show.

"That, was for enabling him," Izzy pointed a finger at Jace, "And for not calling me back!"

Simon reached for his phone and saw there was one missed call from Isabelle.

"Sorry Iz, but are you really getting mad at me for not calling you back?"

Isabelle sighed. "Not really. Now are we going to find Clary or what?"

Simon nodded and the trio headed for the gate- and were stopped in their tracks by Maryse.

"Let me guess," She said "You guys are all going after Clary? Well I already notified the Clave and if you go out without their consent, you could all potentially get your Marks stripped."

Simon stepped forward. "I'll go by myself the-,"

"Don't even think about it!" Jace and Isabelle snarled.

"Mom-" Isabelle started

"Isabelle, the Clave is already mad at us for going after Jace and Clary in Ireland. If we disobey them again... We can't just keep lying, and this time they probably won't be so lenient."

"Mom where's Alec?" Isabelle asked

"Alec? I thought he was with you?"

Isabelle's eyes widened. "Oh by the angel. No."

"Iz, what is it?" Jace asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Sebastian. We have to go." She said her word strangely disconnected and her voice shaking.

"Did you not just hear what I just said!" Maryse yelled "I will not allow my children to go on a suicide mission! Even if you manage to save Clary you'll still have to face the consequences of the Clave."

"Mom... I think Sebastian has Alec too. And if he does, then I don't care if I get my marks stripped. I cannot lose another brother to that monster!" Maryse didn't say anything. She just stood there. With a determined expression, Isabelle pushed passed her and was followed by Jace and Simon. They were almost out of sight when Maryse yelled,

"No! Isabelle, come back! I'll go instead!" Her voice was filled with anguish and Isabelle almost turned around. Instead she whispered

" Goodbye mom." and started running while Jace and Simon followed her. They lost sight of the Institute and of Maryses running figure. They ran into a dark alley and stopped for a second to catch their breath. As Jace and Simon were talking about something quietly, Isabelle leaned down on the pretense of trying her shoe. As her hair was covering her, she allowed the glistening tears to run down her face.

Sometime during her whipping, Clary had fallen asleep. Asleep wasn't really the appropriate word for it. More like she blacked out from the pain. When she awoke she was still hanging in the dungeon. She looked around and winced from the pain in her back. She looked to the floor and saw old flesh remnants and her splattered blood beneath her.

"She's awake!" Yelled one of the guards stationed outside her door. With that, Sebastian strode into the room carrying a cup of water.

"Good morning little sis." He smiled "Well actually it's night. Are you thirsty." Clary said nothing. She only glared at him. "I asked if you were thirsty." Working up her last remaining strength, she looked up and spat blood in his face.

"I don't want anything from you." She said. Sebastians grin faded and he took the water he had been holding and smashed the glass cup on her forehead. Clary saw stars and could feel the blood rushing down from her hairline and into her eyes.

"Now Clarissa," He snarled his smile replaced with a vicious grimace, "There's no need for that." He picked up a long dagger and ran it down the length of her cheek. "Lets try this again. Are You Thirsty?" Clary tried to speak but her mouth was filled with blood. He turned to his guards. "Go get the cup." The guards left and returned shortly with the Infernal Cup in hand. Sebastian smiled and brought the cup up to Clarys mouth. "I think you'll be a bit more respectful to your brother after this." He forced it up to her mouth and then clamped his hand over her nose and mouth so that when she tried to spit it out she was forced to swallow instead. She could feel it burning inside of her like fire. She thrashed around helplessly on the chains like a fish out of water. This was worse than any physical pain, she could feel the liquid eating away her humanity and burning away her sanity. She tried to cry out but her throat was on fire. She saw Sebastian backing away a horrified expression on his face. She couldn't take it anymore and saw the world fade to black around her.

When Clary woke up for the second time she was no longer hanging from the ceiling. She was still in the dungeon but was sitting on the floor her hands and feet bound with ropes. As she looked around she saw other identical cells around her. One of them wasn't empty.

"Alec?" She croaked incredulously.

"So how are we going to find Clary and Alec?" Isabelle asked after hastily wiping her eyes. "Where would Sebastian have taken them?"

"We were just talking about that." Jace answered. "When I was with Sebastian, he mentioned a manor. It had a special portal in the back that allowed easy access. It was huge, like a medieval castle with dungeon and everything. I think Sebastian might be there."

"Right" Isabelle said. "So we need to make a portal. That shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah..." Said Jace uncomfortably, "The thing is we need a warlock to make the portal work, and since we only know one..." Izzy sighed.

"We need to get Magnus."

"Alec! What are you doing here?" Clary asked the words barely getting up her still burning throat.

"I was just walking around." Alec said tiredly. He didn't look much betteran she did, with cuts and bruises all over his body. "I ran into Sebastian tailing you guys. I tried to sneak off to warn you but he caught me. He brought me here and tortured me. He was going to kill me but he said he had wanted Jace and Izzy to see me broken before he did."

"Alec I-" She stopped speaking. Jace was standing in the doorway gleaming and golden wearing in usual smirk. "Jace!" she cried. He made his way towards her but before he could reach her Sebastian ran in and severed his head in one clean strike. "NO!" Clary screamed.  
"Clary what are you doing!" Alec looked at her wide eyed staring at the blank spot where she was looking. She began to sob heart-wrenching sobs. Clearly whatever she was seeing was terrifying her. Clary closed her eyes then opened them but all she could see was Jace's head rolling around the floor. That was the night the hallucinations began.

"Jace, Magnus and Alec didn't really end on good terms." Said Izzy. She didn't know the whole story; All Alec had been willing to say was that Magnus broke up with him and they couldn't rely on him for help anymore.

"I know Iz. But I think Magnus still loves him, and we have to try." Jace replied forcefully. Izzy nodded and said

"Lets go to his apartment." And with that they began to run towards Magnus's place.

When they arrived, they were unsurprised to find that Magnus was unwilling to open the door.

"Thats it." Jace said after knocking for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm gonna break it down." He positioned himself to knock the door over, then hurtled towards it. At the same the door opened and Jace flew into the room and landed on his face. Magnus appeared looking slightly forlorn, but glittery as always.

"Well I didn't want you to scare The Chairman." He said, though without his usual bravado. Jace swore and got to his feet.

"We need your help Magnus." Isabelle said storming into his apartment with Simon on her heels.

"I already told Alec I wasn't interested in helping you anymore. Not without full payment, and trust me you don't have enough to afford me."

Jace risked a smile. "You know when you say it like that it makes you sound like a high class hooker. And if you don't help us, Clary and Alec will both end up dead."

At that, Magnus's eyes light up with a kind of fury. He groaned a little under his breath and muttered, "What is it about him, just can't stay away..." He looked up and said "It was Sebastian wasn't it." Jace nodded slowly. Magnus made a small grimace, "I'm still angry at him, but I won't let him and Clary die." The trio breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think I know where Sebastian's hiding them. We need a warlock to make the portal."

Magnus nodded. "It'll be easier if I know vaguely where they are. I need something of Alecs or Clary's. Go to my room and get Alecs old stele from my bottom drawer." Simon walked to Magnus's room and opened the bottom drawer. In it were clearly the remains of a broken relationship. A pair of Alec's socks lay next to a picture of them. Both were smiling, but while Alec was looking at the camera, Magnus was staring at Alec with a look of true love on his face. Simon knew that expression well. It was the way he looked at Izzy. He found the stele and brought it over to Magnus.

"Here." He said handing it to him. Magnus performed a simple tracking spell then opened him eyes.

"This is going to be a complex portal. It'll take me a day to prepare for it at the least."

"A day!" Jace shouted, "Do you know what Sebastian could do to them in a day! Maybe you don't care about Clary and Alec the way I do but-" Magnus cut him off.

"If you're suggesting that I love Alec any less than you do, you can get of my house. I will try my best but... I can't promise anything." Jace grumbled then sat down, glaring at Magnus.

"So what am I supposed to do until then?" He asked

"I suggest you go to the Clave and try to convince them to let you go." Magnus said reasonably.

Isabelle looked at him questioningly. "How did you know the Clave forbid us from leaving?" She asked. Magnus waved her away.

"I'll call you when I'm ready." He said, "Now go." And with that he stormed out of the living room and shut the door behind him. The three left had no choice but to walk out the door and face an angry Clave, an emotionally unstable Maryse, and a challenge they weren't prepared to face.

**SO yeah... I'll have the next chapter up by Tuesday. Remember to Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! This ones kind of short... I hope you like it! Don't forget, reviwes are helpful! **

Clary lost track of time and space. She wasn't aware of Alec calling out to her, telling her it wasn't real. All she saw was her own nightmare playing out in front of her. She lost count of how many times she saw Jace die. Or Izzy, or Simon or Alec. In one horrifying phase, she saw Luke ripping into her mother's torso and tearing her to shreds with his sharp canines. She saw Sebastian rape her, and the world burning too. And every time she awoke from one of her phases, she felt her sanity slipping farther and farther away. Alec eventually stopped calling out to her. Even out of her phases she became like an animal snarling and growling and crying all in one. If anyone came to close she would lash out and try to kill them, yet she had no self control over her actions. All Clary saw was her own worst nightmares come to life. Sebastian stopped coming to her and checking in. He too, became slightly scared of his sister, as if she was the evil one. But she wasn't evil. She was just crazy. Deep down Clary knew Sebastian had done this to her, and deep down she still held onto bits of reality, but her mind couldn't access these parts of her. The only thing she saw was and image of a burning world and all those she loved dead at her feet. In her world, there was nothing worth living for but she couldn't die. She was forced to be eternally alone in a destroyed world while the haunting memories of the dead tore at her like shards of glass. The Angel blood in her called out, trying to help her regain her sanity but another voice was yelling at it too shut up. That was the voice whispering terrible things to her, and making her hurt and broken.

Sebastian finally came and visited Clary. He approached her softly, and with caution. As soon as Clary saw him she began screaming and thrashing around uselessly.

"Hey little sis." Sebastian said using a low voice. "Lets get you out of here. I've decided you've become useless to me and I have no need for you. I considered letting Jace see you again to break him, but I'll have mercy and kill you instead. Don't worry though. I'll tell him you died trying to fight me. He'll never know that you were put down like some old and crazy dog."

At that, Clary began to scream louder, and when Sebastian tried to touch her she slapped and bit at him. His eyes hardened and he reached down to punch her in the face. He punched her several times until she was knocked out. "Come on." He said while picking her up "Lets take you to the execution room."

* * *

To say that trying to get the clave to let them go after Clary went badly would be an understatement. It had started off a normal debate and turned into Jace trying to kill have the people in the room. In the Claves eyes, looking for Sebastian was their top priority and as it had been with Jace, Clary was just another shadowhunter who got a little extra credit having her ability to create runes and being a hero of the mortal war. They had said they were trying their best to find Sebastian and if any child Shadowhunters got involved, they would have to face the consequences.

At this point Jace had been ready to rip off their heads and was trembling with anger. Then one of the members had decided to say

"And so what if the redhead dies? I found her rather annoying and over-rated myself, although she was quite attractive."

At that, Jace had lunged for the member trying to punch him in the face. Simon and Izzy had held him back but not before he got in a good punch. Once they were outside they discussed their options.

"I say we still go after her," Said Isabelle forcefully "I mean, we never really cared what the Clave said before..."

"Izzy's right." Jace agreed. "We just have to wait for Magnus to be ready. I say we go do a little training." Isabelle nodded and followed Jace into the training room. Simon hung back inside of the sanctuary (where they had held the meeting) and sighed. His stomach growled and he decided to go home and feed until Jace called him.

One day later

"Simon come on! Magnus is ready!" Jace yelled into his phone.

Simon winced at Jaces loud voice and replied, "I'll meet you there." And hung up. 10 minutes later Simon was standing with Jace and Isabelle in front of Magnus's apartment. "Lets go in" He said opening the door. Once they were inside their jaws dropped. Standing next to Magnus was a petite, angry looking, red-headed figure. Jace prepared to throw himself at her, but as she turned around he was glad he didn't. The woman standing in front of him had flaming red hair, and bright green eyes, but it wasn't Clary. It was Jocelyn.


	7. Chapter 6

**hey so here's the next chapter. thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments or any of the characters. All rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

Jace stumbled back and almost fell over. Jocelyn walked up to him with a glare and opened her mouth but before she could say anything Isabelle cut in

"Look Jocelyn, you're probably planning on yelling at Jace and we all know you don't like him but this is about Clary and Alec, so you can either help us, or get out of this apartment."

Jocelyn looked at her with a stunned expression, then gave a little humph and sat down in a chair. "You're so much like Maryse," She said thoughtfully "Magnus just finished telling me the plan and I called Lukes pack."

Jace grabbed his stele and handed it wordlessly to Isabelle, silently asking her to mark him. She obliged and starting drawing runes for strength, swiftness, and sound. When she was done Jace starting marking her. When they were done there was a knock on the door and Simon opened it to reveal Lukes pack. Magnus sighed and led the way to the portal. Jace stepped in first followed by Izzy, Simon, Jocelyn, the pack, and finally Magnus. As Jace hurtled through the blackness he had one thought on his mind; to save the girl he loved.

Clary was only vaguely aware that she was about to be killed. A part of her, the part with a slight grasp on reality was terrified but the more dominant part was sighing in relief that she could finally go join the rest of her loved ones in the land of the dead. She shut her eyes and vaguely thought she would finally be reunited with Jace. Clary closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come... but it didn't. She opened them and started to scream and cry all at once. Standing before her was Jace, Isabelle, Simon, and her mother. She was sure that at any moment Jace and the others would be killed and she would be thrown back into her everlasting hell again. Sebastian growled and moved towards Jace, sword in hand. Clary shut her eyes not wanting to see him die again. She heard punches being thrown and swords being slashed. A warm hand pressed on her shoulder and she hit at it while continuing to cry and shriek. As she opened her eyes she couldn't comprehend what was happening. Her mother was looking down at her with warm eyes and Clary jerked away thinking that this couldn't possibly be her mother. Her mom was dead. She had seen it with her own eyes. Clary retreated to the corner, growling and hitting anyone who came near her. Jace was looking at her with concern but to Clary it looked like hatred. She thought she was back in her nightmare but in this one no one was dead. They just all hated her.

As soon as Jace saw Clary he knew something was wrong. Simon tensed beside him and Jace knew that he saw it too. Clary looked... well awful. She was much skinnier and you could see the sharp bones protruding from her face and stomach. Her red hair had lost the fiery quality that Jace had so loved about it. She looked beaten and bruised and Jace could see whip marks on her exposed back. But it wasn't just the physical aspect of it. It was the look in her eyes. The word haunted can be used to describe a house or a place, but it can also be used to describe a person. And that was the way Clary looked. Haunted. In her eyes was the look of someone who had seen terrible things and aside from that she looked wild, scared, and crazy. She bared her teeth at him as Jace approached her, and when he tried to pick Clary up she punched him hard in the face. Jace set her down and backed away not knowing what was wrong with her. Just as he was about to approach her again he heard a voice behind him

"Stop or he dies." Sebastian said. Jace turned around and saw Sebastian standing up and with him was Alec. Sebastian was holding a knife to his throat and Alec looked too weak to even attempt to break free. He, like Clary looked beaten with gashes and bruises standing out against his too pale skin. Jace heard one of Sebastian's minions grab Clary and punch her with such brutal force that she went limp in his arms. "Time to choose," Sebastian said with a malicious grin. "Him, or her." He indicated Clary who was also being held at knife point. Jace looked around and saw mostly everyone occupied with their opponents and many people, dark nephilim and werewolfs alike lay dead on the floor. "You have until three." Sebastian help up three of his fingers. "One." Jace thought back to when he and Alec were children training together, their ceremony to become parabatai, at the end of the day they were more than best friends, more than brothers, they were parabatai and Jace knew he was bound by oath to save Alec. But then there was Clary.

"Two" Sebastian said.

Clary was the love of his life. His soulmate. He knew that if he didn't save her he would never be able to live with himself. He'd never get over it. Being with her was like breathing, he needed it to live. She was the only thing that had stopped him from breaking, in his darkest hour, she had always been there for him. Always brought him home.

"Three. So what's it gonna be?"

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review**


	8. AN: SO SORRY

**I'm Alive! Sorry this is not a chapter i just want to say that last chapter i put myself in a big dilemma. When i wrote the last chapter i didn't have a plan for the next one so i just spent the last like 2 months trying to think of something. Now don't worry I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, i thought of something finally so you can expect the next chapter by the end of this week. Again I'm super sorry!- **

**Love Maia **


	9. Please Read

Don't hate me. Sorry but I'm going to discontinue this story. I just don't have any motivation anymore. If someone would like to take over this story then you can PM me. Sorry


End file.
